


Milagros Caen del Cielo

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Sintiéndose feliz, las palabras iban y venían a su lado, pensando que era feliz.





	

Ushijima Wakatoshi miró a Tendou a los ojos, pensando que nunca había visto a algo tan sencillamente maravilloso.  
Comenzaba a pensar que el milagro no era él, el milagro después de todo, fue su pareja, no él.  
Lentamente soltó un pequeño suspiro: "Yo... Te amo, Tendou":

Los ojos de tendou se iluminaron como estrellas, pensando en lo afortunado que estaba, divagó por unos segundo y abrió para besar a su novio.  
"Ya lo sé, yo también me amo, Wakatoshi-kun..." No tardó ni un segundo más, y también le rodeó entre brazos; "... Y también te amo a ti."


End file.
